There'd be no rain without this cloud, would there
by kathy20121
Summary: Yamamoto always said inappropiate things that annoyed Hibari, but how does he feel when there's the possibility of never hearing them again? 8018. Yaoi.


**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
**Pairing: **8018  
**Timeline: **From chapter 294 to chapter 328  
**Warnings: **Sexual situations. Angst. English is not my native language  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR!  
**Summary: **Yamamoto always said inappropiate things that annoyed Hibari, but how does he feel when there's the possibility of never hearing them again?  
**Author's Note: **My first time writing yaoi. I think this was the first couple I opened my eyes to in khr! and after last week's chapter I felt inspired to write this which deals with Hibari coming to terms with his relationship with Yamamoto and him being attacked afterwards. I'd love to read what you guys think about it.  
_  
The rain… it's so depressing._

He thought to himself as he watched from the window of the reception room how the clouds gathered on the sky, that unpleasant smell of a coming storm filling everything. It would rain soon.

He hated the rain; people were like caged beasts whenever it rained, all of them secluded, trying to escape from it, not letting it touch them, as if they were going to be deluded under its spell.

_I can't let the rain touch me. It's depressing._

He kept telling himself while his mind unconsciously went to the memory of a soothing and calming presence along with a much too bright smile at the thought of rain.

He closed his eyes, taking in the very much different scent to the one spreading outside. He felt particularly tired when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and a head leaned against his back.

"Remove your arms or I'll…"

"You can't bite me to death" Yamamoto interrupted. "I wouldn't let you. I'm not afraid of you." Blue eyes narrowed at the statement.

"I can make you fear me." The herbivore's grip tightened just then. Hibari sighed heavily closing his eyes again. He was a hopeless case. "Just let go" he said struggling, but Takeshi wasn't budging. "I have no intention of being around you, you're annoying" Yamamoto chuckled.

"You ask me to let you go, yet you make it very clear that the moment I do, you're going to walk away from my grasp." Hibari looked over his shoulder finally meeting those honey eyes that suddenly became eager. "Look, I don't know what I did; I don't know what I should apologize for, but… I really want to…"

Yamamoto always knew Hibari was a difficult person. Before actually interaction with him he knew he was a special being who'd get things done his way, which he had to admit it was one of his most appealing traits to him.

Seeing Hibari Kyouya from afar was like contemplating someone who was larger than life. While everyone at school thought he was particularly dangerous and how his scowl made them want to run in the opposite direction, Hibari had given him that sensation of being helplessly drawn to something that he hadn't experienced since he had fallen for baseball.

"Do you remember the first time we spoke? You beat the crap out of me. I looked so uncool" he said rubbing his nose against the fabric of his shirt which sent shivers down Hibari's spine.

"Why are you suddenly talking about that?" he wondered not quite understanding where he wanted to get.

"I was thinking I'd like to go back to after the Varia battles, when you had given in a little, when I hadn't done anything wrong." He kept repeating that, over and over without realizing the whole thing had been a mistake from the beginning. Much to Yamamoto's ignorance, Hibari had an undisclosed desire and Yamamoto, the right person in the right place at the right time, had been there to quell it. Never would he have thought he would get so obsessed over it. One time he had let himself being led by his emotions and it had ended up in a disaster. That was a lesson for a lifetime.

Yamamoto Takeshi's grip hadn't loosened one bit and he was starting to feel uncomfortable. The baseball fanatic's eyes widened when a hand was placed over his.

Removing Yamamoto's hands from his chest, Hibari turned around taking the rain guardian's face with both his hands and claiming his mouth impatiently. Yamamoto barely had time to register what was happening.

He winced when his back hit the table, Hibari making him drown his cry in his mouth, his desperate hands working on his belt, then he realized Hibari wasn't bluffing.

"Hey, Hibari" he said trying to stop his hands. "Are you sure about this?"

"Shut up" was his answer which was nearly enough for Yamamoto, though it didn't assure him that he would choose to ignore this like he had done before.

His mind was worries free when he felt Hibari's hand on his groin, his mouth working on the crook of his neck. It was nearly impossible for Yamamoto to suppress a moan and take a hold of Hibari's silky hair; he willingly reciprocated and let Hibari do anything he wanted with him, now that he finally had him like this, he wasn't about to back off.

Hibari kissed him fiercely again while Yamamoto busied himself undoing his tie and getting rid of his jacket and shirt. Once he was done he followed the trace of his jaw, leaving butterfly kisses behind, the cloud guardian's face supported by Yamamoto's gentle hand. When he started nipping at his neck, he could swear he felt him shivering, the swordsman let out a small smile while continuing his job. He knew he wasn't an easy guy to please and to have that kind of reaction at something so simple… Yamamoto could only praise himself.

His mouth went down his chest, one of his hands caressing his nipple. Hibari's breathing became elaborated, especially when Yamamoto started to make love to his abdomen. Yamamoto hadn't noticed last time, but that was the invincible Hibari's weak point; he smiled again.

His hands went to his belt, his hardness visible through his pants making Yamamoto himself grow bigger. He looked up at Hibari, his face was livid, eager, tortured under the anticipation. When blue met honey Yamamoto didn't doubt for a second to place his hands at each of his sides, pulling down his briefs. Those eyes had given him an order he was more than willing to comply.

Just as Yamamoto was being mesmerized by the view in front of him, he jumped up when one of the windows was shattered and a baseball ball made its entrance in the room.

"What the fuck?" he cursed out loud mostly mad because Hibari wasn't going to let pass by the fact that one of the windows in the reception room, his room, had been shattered.

Hibari didn't doubt in starting to dress up as quick as possible. _This can't be happening, _Yamamoto thought to himself falling over the table, his elbows supporting the weight of his upper body.

"Whoever did this" he heard Hibari hiss. "I'll definitely bite him to death" he announced while grabbing his tonfa. Yamamoto got off the table straightening his clothes.

"N-no, wait" he said blocking the door, his arms trying to keep Hibari away from it. "It was my fault, all my fault. You see, one of the transfer students joined the baseball team and I was trying to help him with his pitching, so I take full responsibility, you can bite me to death all you want." Now that he saw him carefully he realized he had been wearing the baseball team uniform all the time. His smile in place and scratching the back of his head as if thinking that that would get him out of trouble made Hibari's anger grow by the second.

"One of the transfer students? You mean to say he's from that mafia family?" Yamamoto flinched realizing the mistake he had made. Of course Hibari wouldn't be pleased with anything related to the girl who had tried to take away his reception room, Suzuki Adelheid.

"Yes" he decided to answer, "But please, let me handle it, the repairing of the window and everything" Hibari was starting at him with eyes that felt like they were piercing through his skull.

Someone knocked the door, much to Yamamoto's relief. It was Kaoru.

"E-excuse me" he stammered, having the normal reaction one would have around Hibari and knowing you had offended him in some way. The giant, as intimidating as he was for himself wasn't able to make eye contact with the man in front of him "I-I threw the ball too hard and-"

"Don't worry about it" Yamamoto said smiling brightly, an arm around his fellow baseball partner making Hibari's lip twitch. "Sempai here is going to let us pay for the damages and that's it. Why don't you do some other exercises, I'll be down in a minute"

"Ok" the bulky man said going out of the room.

"That was unfortunate" Yamamoto said once he was out of earshot, smile still plastered on his face.

"You shouldn't do any talking for me" Hibari said turning his back on him, heading for his desk. "And you made a mess here" The other man laughed and scratched the back of his head. Even if he looked like an idiot when he did that, Hibari couldn't help to feel very attracted to that gesture that was very characteristic of Yamamoto.

"I'll help you clean, then" he said coming closer.

"No. You have another baseball freak to care about" he responded bluntly. Yamamoto stared at him for some seconds.

"Are you jealous?" he asked teasingly.

"Your stupidity has no limits, Yamamoto Takeshi" he said while grabbing some tissues and starting cleaning the table. This was an herbivore's work, but he couldn't really ask anyone to do it for him.

_Hibari, Hibari_

They heard Hibird tweet. Hibari waited for the bird to pose on top of his head, but the animal never came. "It's really taken a liking on me, you know" Yamamoto said making him turn around only to find Hibird on top of _his _head. "You should be more like him" Hibari glared at him, but Yamamoto knew it didn't pose much of a threat.

The swordsman came closer to him expecting him to move away, but when he didn't, a smile was drawn on his lips. He held him in an embrace, his cheek against his sempai's cheek. Hibari closed his eyes at the feeling of Yamamoto's breath on his hear.

"Will you come to the ceremony tomorrow?" he asked, one of his hands caressing his back.

"You know I hate crowds."

"Of course I do, but I was thinking we could go for a couple of drinks later, celebrating Tsuna's officially the boss" he explained trying to convince him. Hibari needed to stop him from rubbing his damn cheek against his, it was driving him crazy.

"Why would I celebrate anything for that herbivore?"

"And afterwards we could finish what we started here" he said completely ignoring his question. Blue eyes widened. "What do you say, head of the disciplinary commitee?" He took Hibari's face with one hand, his thumb caressing his cheek now and his forehead against his.

Hibari's eyes looked even bluer from up close. Those beautiful, beautiful eyes that sometimes seemed to convey nothing more than an ominous killing intent were just now staring at him, a glint of yearning that had nothing to do with sexual desire.

"Whenever you want, ok?" he said lovingly. Hibari always thought those kinds of actions were for weak animals, but being like this with Yamamoto made him feel at ease for some reason, but it also upset him.

"Disappear, Yamamoto Takeshi. You have an herbivore waiting for you" Yamamoto smiled and kissed him gently one last time.

"I'll see you tomorrow, my cute Hibari." He planted a kiss on his forehead making Hibari's eyes widen. "I love you" he said in the most casual way possible and with that idiot smile of his. No nerve in Hibari's body was able to respond as he saw how Yamamoto disappeared behind the door. On top of his head, Hibird was tweeting gleefully.

…

Hibari had already thought throughout a detailed plan that would allow him to bite Yamamoto Takeshi to death for having dared utter those words. He was annoyed for even having to waste time to think of a plan, but he had always admitted that the baseball player was very strong and there were times when he thought he could consider him as an equal. He slumped exhausted on his chair; he hadn't been able to get the smiling idiot out of his head since he had last been in that room and he was getting very annoyed by it.

Knowing that there would always be someone disrupting the order at his beloved school, he decided to go on patrol, eager to find someone to fight. A small smile was drawn on his lips when he found the baseball team's locker room, which was definitely against the rules.

He made his way through the door to find himself staring at the back of the boxing lover who was part of the band of degenerates who always crowded around Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Sasagawa Ryo-"he cut himself realizing the red substance near his feet. He then realized there was a body in front of him, a pool of blood surrounding him. _Yamamoto Takeshi._

"Hibari, thank God! We have to call an ambulance. I've already tried to heal him with sun flames, but the wounds are too deep." Ryouhei said, cold sweat on his forehead, his voice shaking.

To Hibari the boxer's lips moved in slow motion, his words barely reaching his ears. He managed to distinguish the words 'sun flames' and 'deep wounds', putting two and two together he understood that the other man had already tried to heal him to no avail.

_Flames_

Of course, those Vongola rings they had had to fight for so many times had to come in handy in these kinds of situations, especially his ring, because he was…

_The strongest…_

But if a ring of the sun hadn't been able to help, what could propagation, his ring's attribute do?

He stood there frozen looking at Yamamoto's motionless body, his expression vacant. There was a lot of blood, too much blood staining him.

"Hibari! Oi, can you hear me?" Ryouhei's desperate voice called out.

_I hate the rain, that purifying rain…_

…

He needed to find a safe haven for the moment; he had always been good at that, good at finding secluded places that would bring him out of the chaos of the outside world, but while sitting on the broom cupboard, his arms supported on his knees, his head resting on the back of his hands, he realized that this time, that chaos was inside his head.

The image of Yamamoto's immobile and injured figure haunted him at any time and it disturbed him.

He stood up. Even when he didn't like crowds, and taking his current mental state into a count, he was able to admit that hiding on the broom cupboard of a hospital was pathetic.

He headed for Yamamoto's room thinking the waiting room would be clear by then, but he found those persistent herbivores crowding there. He decided to leave the hospital until everyone or at least some of them disappeared.

"Hibari" an annoying bomber called out. Hibari disregarded him following his original path when he felt a hand grabbing his arm.

"You must have a death wish to do something like that" Gokudera grimaced letting go abruptly.

"Are you attending the ceremony tomorrow?" Hibari stared at him, his expression blank, that expression that made people fear for their lives, but Gokudera didn't budge.

"That's none of your business" he said turning his back and walking away.

"If you're here it means you care, don't you?" Gokudera knew that would make him come to a halt. He had spent quite some time with Yamamoto to realize that the baseball nut felt something towards the always sour looking Hibari. There were a great deal of things he didn't understand about Yamamoto and this was on top of his list.

Hibari stood motionless for some seconds. Since he had arrived at the hospital he hadn't thought of the reason for him being there. It was ridiculous, he thought. "Caring is for the weak" Gokudera clenched his teeth and curled his hands in fists ready to fight him. "But a student was assaulted at the grounds of Namimori, I'll find the culprit even if it means mingling with you lot"

"Tch, bastard…" The storm guardian said, his fists relaxing. A small knowingly smile was drawn on his lips as Hibari disappeared at the end of the hall.

…

The taste of defeat had been unknown to Hibari Kyouya up until the moment he met Rokudo Mukuro. Since that day he had ordered himself he would never suffer such humiliation, but now he found himself sitting on the couch of an unknown castle, the stinging pain of his hurt pride in place.

"So you're here, isolated from everybody else. You're definitely the floating cloud that won't be caught by anyone and goes its own way" The old man who had offered his help to repair the rings said entering through a door Hibari hadn't noticed.

"What do you want?" He asked bluntly. Talbot laughed.

"Here's your ring" he said showing him the tray with objects similar to rocks. Hibari stared at them, a frown between his eyebrows. "You have to awaken its soul" The metal craftsman answered to the unspoken question. "You must light up your most powerful flame in order to send it energy" the scowl grew deeper. "However if your resolution is weak, the ring will be lost forever." Hibari took the rock on his hands contemplating it for some seconds. "This is proving to be a difficult task for _the strongest_" Hibari glared at him, Tabolt chuckled. "I knew a person like you a long, long time ago and I know there must be a reason why you're here today, whether it's the family, an important person, your pride… concentrate on those feelings and maybe…" he smiled "I'll leave you to it" he said as he head for the same door he had come through. "One last thing, if you fail, your ring animal dies too. Goodbye"

Hibari looked at the rock; it made him feel he was being drawn to it. He closed his eyes looking for concentration.

"_There must be a reason you're here"_

"_The Vongola's strongest guardian: Hibari Kyouya. That's what everyone thinks about you" _He had said once.

"_A student was assaulted at the grounds of Namimori, I'll find the culprit even if it means mingling with you lot."_

_The Vongola_

_Yamamoto Takeshi_

A very strong flame was produced transforming the rock into a bracelet with the crest of the Vongola, spikes that resembled those of Roll thrust at each side of it.

He lifted his hand testing its weight. It fit perfectly on his wrist as if he was destined for it, power emanating at their contact, but…

_Weapons are useless unless you master them…_

…

Standing on the rooftop he found himself staring above him. There was not even a cloud on the sky, not even the slightest possibility of rain; the infinite azure was haunting.

"Kyouya" he heard someone in the distance calling him. He came back to reality to find the Bucking Horse staring at him, his bodyguard Romario some steps behind him. "I came as soon as I could. How are you?"

"Physically, I'm fine" he responded, his eyes going to the sky again. Dino lowered his gaze.

"How's Yamamoto?" He dared to ask. When Hibari didn't answer, Dino merely nodded, he knew better than to pressure Hibari. "So, what can I do for you?"

"The Vongola rings got an update" he said showing him the bracelet. "And you'll help me get use to it" one of the corners of Dino's lips lifted; it might make him sound like a masochist, but he had taken a liking on training with the cloud guardian.

…

"It looks like I'll have to bite you to death right here" he announced to Daemon Spade, tonfa at the ready. "Rokudo Mukuro is _my _prey" he stated after Daemon revealed his plan to take Mukuro's body as his vessel.

He laughed making Hibari's eyes narrow. "How interesting! But if you were to break the mist curtain, it would cause quite a disaster. If this barrier is broken, its creator would die" Chrome Dokuro's eyes looked lifeless, her grip tight on the trident she held in her hands. No action was made by the ones present which made Daemon feel amused until Kaoru tried to unsuccessfully attack him again earning some retaliation from the first mist guardian.

Then it happened. Materializing out of nowhere, Yamamoto Takeshi made its appearance to stop Daemon's trident from giving the finishing blow, that unwavering smile gracing his features.

Hibari's frown deepened at his actions. He swore Yamamoto was too kind for his own good and one day, it would backfire; one could never be too kind to herbivores.

…

There had been a long time since Hibari felt so strained from energy, physical and mental, that he couldn't keep standing and his eyelids felt heavy.

After seeing Daemon Spade and Chrome Dokuro disappear, he fell to the ground, feeling how Hibird posed itself on his chest and how he gradually lost contact with reality.

…

He felt a hand hovering over him, a gentle hand, the scent of rain filling his nose and for the first time he thought it was nice. The hand was about to touch his hair but he was faster at grasping the wrist it belonged to with his stronger hand.

He opened his eyes sheepishly; even as if he had awakened some hours ago, he hadn't felt like opening his eyes, but as everything came to focus, he was awarded with a pleasant sight. Honey eyes were looking down at him as if they were seeing him for the first time. Yamamoto smiled brightly at the hostility; he understood why Gokudera Hayato called him 'freak' every time he had the opportunity.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked bluntly.

"I just wanted to say 'hi'" he responded sitting on his left side. Hibari was choking on that beautiful smile.

He let go of his hand and sat down, that adorable scowl never leaving his face, his eyes never meeting Yamamoto's. "Why would you want to do that?" Yamamoto stared at him.

"Well, I honestly thought I was going to die" Hibari glanced at him.

"That was your own damn fault for being so overconfident in others" he said looking away again. Yamamoto laughed and scratched the back of his head; Hibari looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"You may be right, but…" he shrugged. "I can't help it"

_Don't give me that smile… that soothing smile._

Hibari sighed, a strange feeling of easiness going through his body. Death, he hadn't spared it much thought until this incident had happened. He looked at Yamamoto trying to erase his broken and bloodied figure from his mind. Their fingers were so close that a small movement would cause them to brush against each other, those finally bloodless fingers.

"But I'm glad I said what I had to say before that happened" Hibari's blue eyes widened at the memory of the moments before Yamamoto's near death experience. They soon returned to their original state though, his eyebrows furrowed.

His left hand turned into a fist, all of the strength he could muster was gathered on that fist when it connected to Yamamoto's jaw. **"What the fuck?" **he cried as loud as he could, given that he didn't want to wake up the others, his hand in his jaw. "What was that about?" Hibari's expression was blank, touching the territories of boredom when he was asked the question.

"That's for saying inappropriate things, trusting herbivores and thinking that the face of that maniac with a dictator's complex is _refreshing" _He explained; the smile returned to Yamamoto's face at realizing the reason for that punch.

"Are you jealous, Hibari-sempai?" he asked putting an arm around Hibari, his nose touching his cheek. Hibari grimaced at the gesture, but deep down he felt relief at that kind of contact, especially after thinking he would never get it from this person again.

"Don't be more of an idiot than you already are" he said shoving him off, Yamamoto laughed again and Hibari thought he could find a way to get used to that laugh, to his jokes, his large hands, swords, sparring, the people he crowded with, his insistent spirit, baseball. He could get used to making his existence his and only his.

Yamamoto was taken by surprise when Hibari tackled him making him fall on his back, and wince due to not completely healed injuries.

"I'm sorry" he heard Hibari whisper so low that he would've missed it if he hadn't been paying attention. There was a tint of real pain in his voice.

"Say, Hibari, want to finish what we started the other day?" He asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up" Hibari ordered immediately. "I just want to stay like this for a while" Yamamoto felt how nails dug on each side of his torso, his face burying on his chest. He let out a small smile; he had learned to read Hibari, he didn't say much, he did much.

Hibird posed at his side, Roll trying to climb near his shoulder. "Have you taken a liking on me too, little guy?" Hibari clung to him tighter and Yamamoto held him in a loving embrace, his fingers going through his smooth hair. "I know you don't want me to say inappropriate things, but I've realized that there would be no rain without clouds" Hibari stood silent for a moment, his cheek on Yamamoto's chest, his eyes looking ahead.

"Every time the clouds gather in the sky, everyone expects rain" he said serenely, Yamamoto waited patiently for him to go on. "I came to the conclusion that there is no need for clouds if there is no rain." Yamamoto smiled bringing him closer to him if that was even possible. He kissed Hibari's forehead and buried his nose on his hair.

He closed his eyes tightly, Hibari's scent invading his senses, his arms around him, proof that he was really there. He knew very well a storm was coming, but before the sky let the clouds come out and play he would enjoy this moment as much as the person he was holding allowed him to.


End file.
